Dos corazones rotos forman uno solo
by BlackyPrincess
Summary: Pokémon Insurgence! Luego de los sucesos hace un año y medio en Torren, una renovada Nora vuelve con la esperanza de encontrarse con cierta persona especial y confesarle sus sentimientos. Solo para ser rechazada. Reencontrándose con su otro amigo Damian de nuevo. Y quizá, el amor que ambos buscaban estaba mas cerca de lo que creían. (Nora x Damian) (Nora x Player x Damian)


**Pokémon Insurgence es un fangame creado por Thesuzerain sin fines lucrativos.**

 **Pokémon pertenece a Gamefreak, Pokémon Insurgence a Thesuzerain y su grandioso equipo, un saludo a LunarDusk.**

 **Alerta de spoilers de Pokémon Insurgence en el siguiente fic.**

* * *

 _ **Dos corazones rotos forman uno solo.**_

Había sido ya un año y medio desde que la región de Torren había pasado por la que se consideró la peor etapa de su historia.

La gran guerra cultista, o así es como se le conoce hoy día. Fue el evento durante el cual Torren se vio asediada por la mayor cantidad de cultos en su existencia, y no solo eso, si no que el mismo Augur, aquella figura que debía mantener la paz en la región termino por ser más que un vil traidor.

Gran parte de la población fue incluso controlada mentalmente por Zenith del Culto Infernal para cometer actos delictivos que amenazaron con la vida de los héroes que estaban destinados a salvar la región.

Y además de eso, el mismo campeón resulto por ser un líder cultista. De esta experiencia la región de Torren se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable y manipulable que era. Y que probablemente siga siendo.

Pero la situación actual de la región era muchísimo mejor a la que se vivió hace medio año.

El segundo Augur, aquel niño que fue secuestrado por el culto de Darkrai e hijo del primer Augur Adam, ahora se encontraba en su puesto como el nuevo símbolo de paz de la región.

Desde que este asumió dicho puesto, la región nunca se ha sentido más segura.

Claro que mucha gente no aceptaba el hecho de que un niño fuera capaz de mantener segura a una región tan caótica como Torren, lo veían como algo absurdo y esto llevaba al surgimiento de pequeñas bandas criminales que buscaban aprovecharse de la edad del nuevo Augur para cometer robos o algunas otras fechorías.

Solo para terminar derrotados por los poderos Pokémon Delta y Legendarios del segundo Augur.

Trabajando junto con Gail el ambientalista, el líder de gimnasio Orion a quien tomo como su aprendiz, de vez en cuando los talentosos entrenadores de Vesryn, los hermanos siniestro y fantasma lo ayudaban igual.

Se podría decir que Torren tenía más de un Augur y todo estaba bajo control.

Esa fue la impresión que tuvo cierta chica de cabello verde al regresar a su región natal luego de haber iniciado su vida de trotamundos. Durante el último año y medio había sido capaz de recorrer Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, su siguiente parada era Alola, pero decidió que quería volver a Torren por lo menos una última vez.

Aún tenía algo que resolver.

.

El Monte Rose no era un lugar del que ella tuviera recuerdos muy buenos, ni tampoco muy malos. Exceptuando la vez que se encontró allí con su viejo amigo mientras estaba bajo el control del virus de Deoxys y de la vez que cierto cultista la ayudo a ella y a, esa persona, a conseguir un acceso a la cima del Monte Rose, donde se encontraba la base Infernal.

¿Qué había pasado con ese tipo? Con Taen, ella lo consideraba el más loco y radical de los cultistas, todos los líderes cultistas eran claramente imponentes, pero este en particular lo era aún más ¡Y ni siquiera era el líder de su culto!

"—Él se ha ido. Muy lejos. Ya no volverá. —" fue lo que le respondió cuando ella le pregunto sobre el destino de dicho personaje.

Después de todo era una persona increíblemente fuerte, incluso más que ella. Derroto a todos los cultos de la región ¡No solo eso! También a esos seres dimensionales que se hacían llamar "Los olvidados" y había capturado al mismísimo Giratina, ¡Todo delante de sus ojos!

Nora nunca había presenciado ningún entrenador similar, pero Nora era obstinada y perseverante, ella creía que aun después de haber visto de lo que era capaz, pensaba que si entrenaba y se creaba un equipo fuerte podría ponerse por encima.

Pero estamos hablando de la persona que se encargó de los cultos, una amenaza mundial, capturo a montones de legendarios, pudo hacerle frente al profesor Maple y su equipo de Delta legendarios y venció a la misma "Perfección".

Solo se necesitaba ver el destino de aquellos quienes se le opusieron para darse cuenta de ello. Zenith estaba probablemente muerto, Audrey se resignó a controlar a Kyogre y regresó con su hijo, Persephone quedó atrapada en su mente, Jaern fue expuesto y derrotado.

Y Reukra. Nora solo estaba informada de que lo había vencido también. Pero el resto de la historia lo desconocía.

"Yo puedo entrenar para ser más fuerte. Pero nunca seré siquiera su sombra…" Eran los pensamientos de Nora respecto a esa persona a quien acompaño a lo largo de su viaje por salvar la región de Torren, esa persona que ahora mismo se encontraba en la Torre Jade junto con sus compañeros asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien en la región.

"Simplemente es una persona fascinante. Yo no soy ni siquiera un reto a su lado." Nora sabía bien todo esto, lo supo desde el principio cuando se conocieron en la Mina Midna y desde entonces siempre fue derrotada cuando se enfrentaban.

Sabía que aquella persona llegaría lejos, y no se equivocó.

Entonces, si ella sabía todo esto, si sabía que todo intento por superarle sería en vano, si sabía que era una persona con una responsabilidad tan grande en sus hombros.

¿Entonces por qué tuvo esperanzas de ser correspondida cuando se le declaró?

.

En la Torre de Jade, en donde solía ser el cuarto donde Jaern guardaba el cristal de Rayquaza. Estaban solo ellos, contemplando la vista de toda Ciudad Helios, era perfecto.

Fue muy bien recibida cuando se encontraron de nuevo, incluso Celebi, su antiguo pixie el cual ella misma le regaló estaba muy contento de verla.

Charlaron sobre cómo habían ido sus vidas desde su aventura.

Nora simplemente, sintió que debía hacerlo, sintió que ese momento en que ambos observaban Ciudad Helios era el más adecuado para decirle todos sus sentimientos, los cuales había estado guardándose por un año y medio, por no decir que desde que se conocieron en la Mina Midna…

"—No. —"

Ni siquiera fue un "No" despectivo o burlón, simplemente fue un "No" claro y directo que no mostraba segundos motivos o algún tipo de disgusto ante la chica que se encontraba en shock.

"—¿Qué? — Pregunto Nora incrédula.

"—Nora—" Se levanto de donde ambos estaban sentados contemplando la ciudad para poder explicarse mejor. "—No podría pedir mejores amigos que Damian y tú, de verdad. Créeme que a ambos yo los apreció como no tienen idea. —"

Se limpio un poco la capa y se acomodó su corona, su traje de campeón y de Augur.

"—Pero simplemente, yo no quiero una relación. Torren aun hoy día es una región caótica y debo cuidarla. —" Nora estaba a punto de decir algo, su confesión y posterior rechazo sucedieron tan rápido que la pobre chica no salía de su shock.

"—Lamento estorbar, pero necesitamos irnos, al parecer los mismos rebeldes del "Culto" Hélix volvieron a asaltar el museo hoy. —" Gail había entrado a la habitación para avisar a su Augur que tenían una misión que cumplir.

"—Claro, voy de inmediato. —" Y así el gran Augur abandono la habitación, no sin antes girarse una vez más y, después de asegurarse de que Gail no se encontraba cerca le dijo "—Lo siento Nora. —"

.

—Que tonta soy. —Ahora mismo Nora se encontraba en alguna orilla del Monte Rose, sentada ahí, abrazando sus rodillas mientras meditaba sobre todos los sucesos de ayer. Su confesión y seguido rechazo la hicieron sentir realmente mal consigo misma.

Es cierto que ella nunca estaría a su nivel, a menos que el mismo Arceus viniera y se uniera a su equipo con una mega evolución o forma primigenia nunca antes vista. Pero sabía que era imposible.

Seguramente ya había capturado a Arceus también.

Solo quedaba resignarse, después de todo Nora siempre había sido la que quedaba en segundo lugar, siempre era la que se llevaba parte de la fama por las hazañas del Augur, pero nunca todo el crédito.

Eventualmente lo superaría, era obvio, los fallos te hacen más fuerte ¿No? Seguiría viajando y quizá ya nunca volvería a Torren, ni siquiera por mantener su vieja amistad con el Augur, ya tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por cómo se sientan sus viejos rivales.

No era su culpa después de todo, pues era especial, su destino era este y tanto ella como todos los que lo acompañaron en su viaje nunca fueron más que personajes secundarios para impulsarlo cuando lo necesitará.

O al menos así se sentía.

Pero…Incluso los personajes secundarios pueden tener sus propias recompensas, ¿Verdad?

—¿Nora? —

Esa inconfundible voz le saco de su letargo, esa voz que ella siempre se lamentaba por pensar que nunca la volvería a escuchar.

—¿Damian? —

Delante de ella se encontraba otro de los que acompañaron al Augur durante su travesía por Torren.

Damian, él fue el primer amigo del Augur, incluso antes que ella y aun así ella siempre lo había menospreciado…

Considerándolo débil, estúpido, impulsivo. Era todo lo contrario al Augur, por eso mismo ella muchas veces no lo consideraba si quiera a la hora de tener que lidiar con los cultistas.

Incluso llego a decirle que su madrastra tenía razón cuando le dijo que era un inútil y que nunca debió si quiera tener un Pokémon, fue por culpa de ello y de ella que el grupo termino por disolverse.

"Mas razones para estar triste" pensó.

No fue hasta que la enfermedad de Deoxys que le implanto Reukra al padre de Harmony y este capturo a Damian para convertirlo en un híbrido humano-pokémon, no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de lo mala que fue con Damian en su momento, y de que había perdido toda chance de disculparse con él…

—Que gusto…volver a verte. —Damian por su parte, él siempre admiro a Nora y a, esa persona…

A pesar de todo lo que Nora podía decirle, solo eran necesarias unas palabras de esa persona para que Damian volviera a intentarlo, para motivarse a ser más fuerte y algún día superarles, solo entonces él usaría su poder para ayudar a las demás personas como el Augur debía hacer, ese era su sueño.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste? —Damian se sentó a un lado de su amiga que se encontraba aun abrazando sus rodillas recargada en el Monte Rose, la cara de Nora denotaba que se le habían salido algunas lágrimas, mas no tenía rasgos de haber llorado.

Así no era como ninguno de los dos esperaba su reencuentro, bueno, ninguno realmente había imaginado como sería su reencuentro.

Nora probablemente habría pensado en disculparse con Damian sobre todo lo sucedido, de manera sincera y como siempre debió haber sido, mostrándole a su compañero que lo apoyaba y que lamentaba haberlo tratado mal en el pasado.

Damian habría aceptado sus disculpas, le contaría a Nora sobre cómo fue estar bajo el control de Malde y el virus Deoxys, sobre cómo fue salvado por…por esa persona y como incluso fue capaz de rescatar a su madre y de ayudar al primer Augur Adam en Ciudad Erebus.

Luego de eso ambos saldarían antiguas cuentas con un combate Pokémon.

Así debió ser.

Pero no fue así.

Damian tampoco se encontraba en el mejor de los momentos tampoco.

—¿Triste yo? No sé porque lo dices Damian, yo solo estoy…cansada. —Damian no comprendía porque su vieja amiga no confiaba en él para contarle lo que le molestaba, pues Damian sabía que Nora le mentía, ella era una buena chica, demasiado buena, nunca se le daría bien el mentir.

—Puedes decirme, lo sabes. —Trató de hacerla sentir un poco más en confianza, una confianza muy pobre si la comparaban a la que sentían cuando estaban con "aquella persona", pero eso ya era otro tema.

Nora se lo pensó un poco, se acomodó su cabello verde y hecho un suspiro antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Tenía razón, Nora sabía que si quería que su relación con Damian mejorara debía comenzar por ser sincera con él. Después de todos él también sabía la importancia que esa persona tenía en la vida de ambos, por lo que estaba segura de que Damian lo entendería.

Enterró su frente entre sus piernas de nuevo, no quería ver a Damian a la cara pues se moriría de vergüenza.

—Me le declaré…—Le dijo en un hilo de voz poco audible, pero debido a la calma en la que se encontraba el Monte Rose Damian pudo escucharla perfectamente.

No hubo necesidad de decir nombres, ambos sabían de quien estaban hablando y a pesar de lo que Nora pudo pensar en un principio, Damian no dijo palabra alguna.

Se esperaba alguna estupidez típica de él, pero al contrario de eso Damian la miraba con una comprensión que ella no se esperaba.

—No me mires así. —Le reprendió Nora mostrando que sus cachetes se encontraban sonrojados por lo que le había contado a su amigo.

—¿Así como? —Le pregunto Damian.

—Como si lo entendieras…—Nora volvió a hundir su rostro entré sus piernas. Damian seguramente le diría que si lo entendía.

¿Pero cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría entender lo que se siente el ser rechazado por la única persona que te ha interesado en la vida?

Eso se preguntaba Nora aun apenada por todo.

—Lo entiendo. —

Nora alzo la vista molesta hacía Damian, seguramente si no se encontrara con los ánimos por los suelos le daría un jalón de cachetes como castigo.

Pero entonces Nora notó como la mirada de su amigo decaía al igual que la suya.

Damian agacho un poco la vista y sus ojos estaban un poco más entrecerrados que antes, se veía triste, pero no al punto de parecer que quebraría a llorar. Pero la tristeza se marcaba claramente en su rostro.

—Damian…—La tristeza de Nora se desvaneció por un par de segundos para ser reemplazada por sorpresa, ¿Acaso había captado bien el mensaje de Damian? —No me digas que, ¿Tú tam…?—

—Si. —Damian le regresó la mirada a Nora tratando de fingir una sonrisa esta vez como queriendo transmitir "Todo esta bien." —Fue. Fue hoy. El Culto de Hélix volvió a atacar la Mina Midna y me ofrecí a ayudar. Fue bastante duro, tenían un Mega Poliwhirl y un Delta Camerupt. Fue bastante difícil. — Damian trataba de hacer la conversación interesante para su amiga, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

Pero a Nora no le importaba, sabía que su amigo no era a quien le tocaba contar las historias más épicas, tanto ella como él sabían a quien le correspondía ese papel.

—Me encargue de Delta Camerupt con mi Delta Blastoise. —Damian hizo una pausa tragando saliva, su sonrisa se veía ahora mucho más forzada que al inicio, no parecía que rompería en llanto ni nada, pero no estaba feliz contando su anécdota. —Le pedí que si podíamos hablar un momento a solas y…—

—"No." —Le interrumpió Nora —¿Eso fue lo que te dijo cierto? —

—Hasta parece que tiene respuestas programadas ¿Sabes? —Ambos rieron forzadamente —Tú sabes, parece que solo puede contestar con Si o No. —

Nora rio de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el brazo a su amigo. La verdad es que había logrado animarla.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Me sorprende que al final los dos hayamos tenido los mismos sentimientos. —Nora comenzó a jugar con su cabello y Damian solo alejo la mirada sonrojado.

Era sorpresivo para ambos, pero ¿Podían culparlos? Para ambos el actual Augur había sido una persona muy influyente en la vida de ambos.

Fue quien les enseño a luchar por su propia cuenta. A los dos.

Irónicamente parecía que al final tanto Nora como Damian dependían constantemente de su ayuda.

—¿Qué hiciste luego de que te fuiste de Torren? —Damian rompió el silencio para tratar de desviar un poco el tema luego de que ambos se hubieran desahogado.

Nora lo miro unos segundos, hecho un suspiro para relajarse y comenzó.

—Viaje por varias regiones luego de que me fui. Hice bastantes amigos y conocí a mucha gente interesante. Probé los concursos de Sinnoh, viaje en bicicleta por Kanto, visite el Lago Furia de Johto…—Nora hecho una mirada nostálgica mientras recordaba esos momentos, a pesar de lo que ella dijo en su momento de que no querría regresar nunca a Torren, lo cierto es que ella nunca podría despegar su corazón de la región. —Pienso ir a Alola luego de esto. Cierta persona me regalo un Popplio y me interese por la región. —

—¿Y qué tal tu Celebi? —Le inquirió Damian.

—Oh. —Nora volvió a bajar un poco la mirada debido a que fue atacada de nuevo por viejos recuerdos, como si el Tesseract le hubiera hecho efecto inmediato. —Yo…Yo se lo di. —

Damian no cambió su expresión, comprendía perfectamente a su amiga.

—Yo también le di a mi Shaymin. —Formo una sonrisa amarga y ambos volvieron a quedarse un par de minutos en silencio. Había sido incomodo recordar cómo incluso ambos chicos llegaron a depender tanto de esa persona que le entregaron algo tan importante como sus Pixies.

Pero sabían que no estarían en mejores manos, aun así, era otra prueba del poder sentimental que esa persona tenía sobre ellos.

—¿El Monte Rose no se ha puesto más grande? —De nuevo fue Damian quien rompió el silencio.

Nora lo miro extrañada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —

—No lo sé, ¿No te parece que se puso mas grande? —

—Lo veo igual que la última vez. —Le contesto Nora quien ya veía con aun más duda a su amigo.

—¿Podremos escalar esta montaña? — Pregunto de nuevo.

—No lo sé. —

—Podemos si lo hacemos lentamente. —Dijo Damian levantándose de la orilla de la montaña y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

Nora le siguió y se sacudió su falda de color azul a la vez que veía como su amigo trataba de buscar un lugar estable para comenzar a escalar.

—¿Lo estás diciendo enserio? —Nora mostró una cara de fastidio al ver como el tonto de Damian de la nada paso de estar triste a querer escalar la montaña más alta de Torren.

—Muy enserio. —Dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar un par de rocas que sobresalían de la montaña y trataba de poner sus pies en otras dos que igual sobresalían.

—¡Pareces un Ambipom! —Se río su Nora mientras veía a Damian tratar de escalar con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

Definitivamente él no se parecía en nada a Arceus…

Pero hablaba como un caballero.

Nora estaba a punto de seguirlo, enserio, pero entonces recordó que el Monte Rose tenía una forma secreta de ser subido.

"¡Es cierto! ¿Aun estarán por aquí? "Comenzó a correr por la orilla de la montaña mientras su amigo incrédulo volteo a verla. Pero ahora mismo se encontraba a seis pies sobre el suelo por lo que no se iba a rendir luego de haber escalado tanto.

—¡Oye pequeño Ambipom! —Grito Nora luego de haber encontrado las escaleras que Malde había dejado hace mucho para que ella y… y esa persona escalaran el Monte Rose hace un año y medio.

Pero ahora mismo ella se preocupaba más sobre cómo reaccionaría Damian al ver que todo este tiempo hubo unas escaleras en el Monte Rose.

—¡TRAMPOSA! —Grito Damian antes de dar un paso en falso debido a que se encontraba distraído con su amiga cayendo de nalgas al suelo de nuevo. —Agh, ¡Esto no se quedará así Nora! ¡Yo llegaré primero! —Sin importarle el dolor que sentía en sus posaderas en ese momento, Damian se incorporó y corrió lo más que pudo hasta las escaleras donde se hallaba Nora, quien ya le llevaba bastante ventaja.

—¡No me alcanzarás! —Le gritaba Nora con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras reía. No le importaba el hecho de que tuviera que subir unas infernalmente largas escaleras, se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Y a Damian tampoco le importaba.

—¡No podrás! —

—¡Claro que sí! —

—¡Eres más lento que un Deoxys velocidad Scarf en espacio raro! —

—¡No me recuerdes a Deoxys! —

Así se llevaron aproximadamente una media hora. A uno le tomaría diez minutos subir todas esas escaleras, pero ambos se estaban divirtiendo tanto fastidiando al otro que se les iba el tiempo.

Al final fue Nora quien llego primero debido a la ventaja inicial que tuvo sobre Damian.

—Te dije que no podrías. —Le decía Nora mientras tomaba aire con las manos en sus rodillas con el sudor en la frente. Damian no estaba mejor.

—Hiciste trampa. —Ahora fue Damian quien le soltó el golpe amistoso a Nora en su brazo, pero esta no tenía ni fuerzas para contestarle.

Se dejaron caer en el césped de la cima del monte, no la cima total, pero una parte. Allí se dedicaron más que nada a tomar aire y relajarse un poco.

Pero a Nora había algo que le inquietaba, se había divertido muchísimo eso no podía negarlo, pero…

¿Por qué?

—Damian. —Hablo Nora.

—¿Sí? —Contesto el exhausto Damian.

Nora quien se encontraba con las piernas extendidas mientras se las masajeaba un poco, tomo el aire suficiente hasta que se sentía en condición de poder mantener una conversación de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Le pregunto viéndole a los ojos con una sonrisa, pero con la pizca de curiosidad en su mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Damian.

—Estabas igual que yo hace unos momentos, decaído por, por lo que paso y de un momento a otro quisiste escalar el Monte Rose. —Nora rio un poco al recordarlo. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? No quiero pensar que eres un tonto. —En el pasado quizá eso habría ofendido a Damian, pero ahora se lo tomaba con total confianza.

Damian rio también luego de comprender bien la pregunta de Nora y le regreso esa sonrisa de confianza.

—Supongo que, quería distraerme. Y a ti también. —Le dijo con total sinceridad. —A mí no me gusta estar triste, pero prefiero eso antes de que mis amigos o cualquiera lo este, por eso traté de hacer esto para distraerte. Supongo que es algo que se me quedo luego de ayudar a Adam en ciudad Erebus. —Se llevo una mano a la nuca y se la rasco con vergüenza. Pero Nora solo le sonrió y hecho otra risa.

—Gracias. —Le dijo Nora mientras se levantaba de nuevo, fue seguida por Damian a los pocos segundos y ambos se quedaron viendo como se había hecho de tarde mientras ellos jugaban.

El sol estaba ocultándose, era prácticamente la típica escena que cualquier pareja quisiera, estaban en un área oculta con un pequeño manantial detrás de ellos, la vista de gran parte de la región frente a ellos y el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

—Oye Dam…—

—Oye Nor…—

Voltearon a verse ambos incrédulos, había sido raro que ambos se hubieran llamado al mismo tiempo, seguramente no era más que una coincidencia.

—¿Ibas a decir algo? —Le pregunto Damian.

—Si, pero…Mejor di lo tuyo primero. —Le respondió Nora apenada.

—Jeje, no lo sé, creo que sería mejor que tú hablaras primero. —Le dijo Damian alejando un poco la vista de la cara de Nora.

—No lo sé… ¡Ya se! Digámoslo al mismo tiempo ¿Te parece? —Le sugirió Nora viendo que al parecer ambos preferían que el contrario hablará antes.

—Está bien… ¡Pero sin trampas! —Le advirtió Damian.

—Ni una. —

—Está bien. Entonces ¿A las tres? —

—Claro… ¡Uno! —

—¡Dos! —

—¡Tres! — Esta vez lo dijeron ambos juntos.

Y de un segundo a otro, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron de lleno a los labios del otro, tan pronto ambos hicieron contacto se dieron cuenta de que AMBOS tenían las mismas intenciones.

Se sorprendieron, pero no se separaron, preferían no romper la magia de ese momento.

Sus labios se encontraron de un momento a otro y se unieron en un beso inexperto que no era más que simples bocas unidas. Ni lengua, ni nada.

Damian paso sus brazos a través del cuello de Nora y esta lo abrazo por la cintura.

Se veía como un beso de película, pero la inexperiencia de ambos jóvenes hizo que estos se hubieran separado a los segundos de haber iniciado, con suerte llegaron a mantenerlo por un minuto, pero ni al minuto y medio llegaron.

Aun así, ambos seguían abrazados cuando se habían separado para tomar aire.

Nora no tardo en hablar al haber recuperado el aire, estaba sorprendida, emocionada, extrañada. Pero sobre todo…

Estaba feliz.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le cuestiono a Damian.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué fue? —Le regreso la pregunta sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Supongo que era lo que ambos necesitábamos. ¿No lo crees? —Nora soltó a Damian de la cintura para recargar sus manos en su pecho junto con su cabeza, Damian la continuaba abrazando y le acariciaba su largo cabello verde. La hacía sentir segura.

—Supongo que sí. —Contesto Damian mientras seguía acariciándola.

Pronto rompieron su abrazo y se miraron extrañados, pero al mismo tiempo sin miedo ni vergüenza.

—Nora. —

—¿Sí? —

—¿Esto es algo que hicimos por amor al otro? ¿O por amor a…? —No hacía falta completar esa frase.

—Supongo que… lo averiguaremos con el tiempo. —La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía porque lo hicieron, pudo ser un simple impulso del momento y del despecho que ambos sentían.

O quizá se puede transformar en algo más…

—Es tarde…Quizá debas irte. —Le sugirió Nora sabiendo como se ponía la familia de Damian algunas veces.

—Si. Tienes razón. Supongo que, hasta mañana. —Le contesto con un semblante neutro, más que nada porque ambos se encontraban muy ocupados en sus propias cabezas.

—¿Piensas bajar las escaleras de nuevo? —Le pregunto viendo que parecía que tomaría esa dirección de nuevo.

—Si, no es tan cansado cuando bajas. Además, puedo pedir un Pikataxi al bajar. —Le mostró una sonrisa antes de continuar bajando.

—Si. ¡Hasta mañana! —Se despidió Nora con la mano y fue respondida de la misma manera, Damian ya se encontraba algo lejos.

Claro que, ambos podían pedir un Pikataxi volador desde la cima del monte, pero Nora sabía que Damian necesitaba su momento a solas.

Ahora mismo, ninguno sabía lo que había pasado. Simplemente, se sentían tristes y se buscaron el uno al otro.

¿Acaso es que ahora eran algo? Seguramente, pues lo más probable es que de ahora en adelante ambos empiecen a tener más afecto mutuo y quizá incluso se presenten como una pareja de novios, aun cuando ninguno de los dos sepa si de verdad lo son.

Y claro, recibirían sus felicitaciones, de aquella persona que los rechazó y que por ella misma ahora estaban unidos. Dos corazones rotos formando uno solo.

Pues si bien, no acepto los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos, los apreciaba inmensamente como amigos y seguramente sería quien los casaría a ambos frente a toda Torren en caso de que ambos llegaran lejos en su "relación".

Y quizá, quizá algún día Nora aprenda a amarlo y Damian aprenda a amarla.

Su amor nunca se comparará al que ambos alguna vez sintieron por una misma persona, o quizá si lo haga, pero por ahora eso estaba demasiado lejos.

Nora busco por demasiado tiempo a alguien que la sacará de sus rutinas, tanto que quizá no se dio cuenta que siempre lo tuvo a su lado.

A diferencia de aquella persona, Damian no se parecía a Arceus.

Pero hablaba como un caballero.

Como ella alguna vez imagino que sería su hombre ideal.

Cuando ella era joven.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Por fin he terminado este fic y debo decir que fue algo que me costó su trabajo XD**

 **Me gusto, si la verdad si me ha agradado el resultado final, aunque tampoco termino siendo un ship con el que me apasione a la hora de escribirlo, por lo que lo dejaría como un simple trabajo más en mi opinión.**

 **Traté de describir al Player sin darle un género, de modo que ustedes los lectores puedan identificarlo como el que ustedes hayan elegido en Insurgence, en mi caso tengo una partida con cada género. Dos.**

 **La verdad es que Insurgence es un juego al que le tengo cariño, pero no lo considero tampoco muy destacable fuera de sus Deltas y su dificultad, en todo caso es recomendable para cualquiera que busque un nuevo reto.**

 **Con esto me despido por ahora, espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado y si no, dejen en sus reviews como puedo mejorar ¡Se agradece!**

 **Y si, estaba escuchando The Killers mientras escribía XD**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
